


It's Discomforting

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hospitals, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Trauma, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Hiyoko stumbles across a hospital while out for a run late at night.
Kudos: 2





	It's Discomforting

I finally stopped. I had been running for a while now and while the late summer night was cool, the strain was beginning to get to me. I stepped off the sidewalk and pulled a small water bottle out of my bag. I quickly drank some and returned it to my pouch. I took several deep breaths and let my body rest. Once I was feeling a little better, I stood up and took in my surroundings. My route tonight had taken me a different part of town than I regularly found myself in. In an effort to pace myself, when I began moving again, it was walking, not running.

I looked around. It was a rather nice neighborhood, more forested than most of Tokyo. My family’s, or rather, my grandmother’s home was in an area that had more vegetarian than most areas of the city, but it was more hilly than where I was then. The flat terrain had been what led me to this area, but now that I was here, I was finding it rather drab. It was late enough that everything that closed overnight had already done so and nothing that would be open this late would interest me anyway. As I continued walking, I saw a large building begin to peak over the trees above. As I approached, the building grew, and suddenly there were two, then three, and more.

It was a hospital. Obviously, one still in operation, since they couldn’t just shut down for the night. I approached, even slower than I’d been walking. The main building was rather large, at least five stories. Not taller than the largest hospital I had ever been to, but still rather large all things considered. It was odd being this close to a hospital again after so long. It had been at least six years since I’d last been anywhere near one. My health had been fine, aside from attempts on my life, and none had been so severe as to require a trip to the hospital. Grandmother had a few times when, for various reasons, she had to visit nearby hospital, but I was never invited along. She assumed it might be triggering to me to come along with her, to be in that sort of situation again. I still don’t know if she would have been right.

But there I was, in front of a hospital again. It felt awkward, being in a place similar where so much of my childhood had been spent. It felt uncomfortable, dredging up old memories of times spent with Mother when we couldn’t go anywhere else. It felt nostalgic, that even for all the bad that came of it and that led us to be there in the first place, there were important memories formed in places like this. Oddest of all, it felt comforting. I couldn’t explain that feeling. I felt… relaxed, in a way I rarely was.

That I felt comfort in the presence of a hospital, especially one I had never in my life seen before, was discomforting. While I processed that new feeling, I walked across the hospital campus. It was bright and I could see light streaming out from many of the windows, which undoubtedly held patients undergoing all kinds of treatments. Behind the building was a small garden, with wide walkways between the planters. It was dim, as it clearly relied on natural light and without that the only illumination came from the main building. I looked for a place to sit, but upon finding nothing obvious, I opted to sit down on the edge of one of the planters. I gazed at the flowers in the faint light. It was serene.

I quickly lost myself in that scene and before I knew it, some time had passed. I had never been good at telling time and that wasn’t about to change, but I estimated it had been 20 minutes or more. I stood up. I had already been out longer than I had planned to. I started walking back to the road, already trying to remember the route taken to get there. As I left the hospital campus and resumed my run, I looked back. The bright buildings were already fading beneath the foliage. Despite the comfort I had felt while there, that very feeling of comfort was already eating at me in the uncertainty of what it would mean. I shook my head and focused on my room. If that was something for me to address, I could at least address it when I was home again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is built off a lot of headcanons i have for Hiyoko around the fact that we don't really see her mother get mentioned despite the emphasis on her family and her parents which leads me to think she's dead. i meant to go into this in a different fic, but i had the idea for this based on an experience of my own tonight so i kinda just sat down and wrote this
> 
> not mentioned here, but Hiyoko's mom specifically died of cancer


End file.
